


Home

by grus



Category: Aladdin (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grus/pseuds/grus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple friendship fic. The Genie fulfills his dream of seeing the world yet he misses Aladdin. Post first movie. Genie's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afterism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterism/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Aladdin - it belongs to Disney. I am not making any money from this. It was written for fun only.
> 
> Author's note: This fic is based solely on the first movie. Only the ending was slightly inspired by the TV-series.
> 
> Special thanks go to my mom and my brother for their moral support.

**Home**

It was one of those days which made the Genie feel freedom wasn't all it was made out to be. Sitting in a French cafe with a perfect view of the Eiffel Tower, drinking cappuccino and eating croissants like in a 50's Hollywood movie didn't make him any more cheerful either. Even Gene Kelly dancing down the street with Leslie Caron wouldn't improve his outlook on life (which was odd as An American in Paris was one of his favourite movies ever).

Sounds anachronistic? Probably, but when you're a Genie such terms don't apply. The ability to live outside time and space made him so powerful only God could match him. Knowing what will be invented and developed till the end of time had its perks - all those lonely years spent in his lamp would loose the last bits of colour if it hadn't been for MGM musicals. However, the pervading feeling that nothing would ever surprise him made him loose his optimism. How could he ever come up with something of his "own"? Do something really useful for the world. Leave a mark...

Until now the only thing which ever made him feel that he was an individual being and not just a machine used to fulfill the caprices of his greedy owners was his friendship with Aladdin. The young boy from Agrabah, the "diamond in the rough". The difference of age and experience never mattered. The Genie had existed since the beginning of time... the boy was only eighteen. The youth however was mature in a way that would keep surprising the Genie every time there was a difficult decision to make. From a certain point of view the boy was more experienced than the Genie. Having grown up in the streets Aladdin had had his fair share of suffering since childhood. The Genie's life was in comparison easy and sheltered. The only people he ever met were his owners.

Some quite bearable, left him off easily as they wanted simply money and good health. Not too imaginative or demanding. The others had some odd convictions about what a Genie could and should do. They made the Genie wish to be one of those evil imposters hiding in fake lamps who turned every wish into its opposite playing on their victims' unfortunate choice of words. Unfortunately or fortunately (as in reality he would be crushed by guilt if he ever hurt a mere mortal) the Genie was a prisoner of the lamp and could only exercise his will within the limits of what his jail allowed. In the end whether his masters were simply greedy or slightly insane or megalomaniac they could be summed up in two simple words: boring doofuses. None of them cared who the Genie was, why he did what he did. If he talked more than 2 minutes with a wisher he found him charming and conversant. A simple thank you (and rarely anyone ever thought of that) gave him the legendary "warm fuzzy feeling" comparable to what people are supposed to feel when their friends prepare a surprise birthday party for them (or at least that's what family sitcoms seemed to imply).

All the more shocking was his meeting with Aladdin. From the first sight the Genie felt the boy was someone special. His eyes were full of innocence yet at the same time they sparkled with wit and intelligence. Finally, the Genie had found a worthy audience for his antics! Whenever he had attempted entertaining his owners with his 'show' his efforts were rewarded only with bewildered gazes. Al was the first to enjoy his act and play along. Seemingly unfazed by it he even dared to trick the Genie into more wishes! It was then the ghost of the lamp felt it was the beginning of a beautiful friendship....

The Genie was so lost in his memories that before he could notice night had fallen over Paris. Reluctantly he decided to go to sleep. Not that an all-powerful being needed sleep but it was a way to pass the dragging time. Also it made him feel more human... The Genie slowly crawled back into his lamp... wait, WHAT?! Why would he ever want to return to the lamp when he was finally free from it?! If one had told the Genie just a year before that he would someday feel lamp-sick he would have died of laughter. The first few nights outside of his prison had been heavenly. Finally he could stretch and turn all he wanted. Oddly enough though he felt an increasing sense of restlessness. His life-long jail had been his refuge and shelter for so many years that he felt naked and vulnerable being in the open 24/7. After a few days, ashamed of himself for his own weakness he came back to the palace to pick up the lamp he had left behind. He found it on Aladdin's night table... How touching it was to find out that his friend kept it so close to him as a memento. Holding back a tear the Genie quickly approached the window. Suddenly he heard the combined laughter of Aladdin and Jasmine - they were going to enter the room in just a few seconds. Hastily he jumped outside the window as he knew that if he saw them he wouldn't be able to leave again. And he **had to** leave. He **had to** fulfill his dream - see the world... or **did** he?

This memory made the Genie startle and rapidly awake from his semi-sleep. Why did he remember that moment just now? After all it had been a year since that happened. He had not seen Al in this time. He knew the boy was fine as he could feel it but he promised himself he would never spy on him from afar. He started wondering how Al's life must have changed since he became a real prince. Didn't he feel bogged down with responsibility? Trapped in the palace? These questions had been recurring in his mind with a disconcerting regularity. Finally the Genie felt enough was enough. The world could wait. He had to see Aladdin immediately. He couldn't bear the uncertainty anymore.

He teleported himself as fast as he could to the palace. He landed on the balcony of Al's room. Suddenly he found himself face to face with the boy who had just awakened and came out for a breath of fresh air. The surprise and joy at his friend's return made Aladdin's face glow with happiness. He ran straight into the Genie's open arms and hugged him as tightly as he could. The Genie couldn't control himself anymore and turned into a puddle of tears. Al felt something dripping on the top of his head. He looked up and saw his friend's teary eyes. He asked the Genie what was the matter. The ghost answered simply „Nothing, Al. It's just that I hadn't seen you for way too long”. „Well, I'm glad you're back. Come meet my daughter. We've been telling her so much about you that her first word was 'Genie' instead of 'mum'!” laughed the youth. The Genie couldn't help but smile back. How could he have stayed away from all this for so long? This was his life and his home. In the end home was always where Aladdin was.


End file.
